Veneno en la Sangre Parte 1
by Goldman200
Summary: Un misterioso científico ha hecho una sustancia sumamente peligrosa para los seres con poderes especiales. Argent es llamada para ayudar a los Titanes, mientras hay problemas en el Este y un asesino quiere matarlos a todos. Parte 1 completa.
1. La llegada de Argent

Sábado a la noche. La ciudad estaba tranquila. Los únicos lugares repletos de gente eran los bares y discotecas, el resto estaba en paz.

Hacía siete meses había pasado algo horrible en los muelles: La policía recogió seis cadáveres de conocidos criminales locales que habían sido mutilados. No se encontró ninguna pista.

Días después apareció un teniente muerto, y una amenaza a los jefes mafiosos, comisarios, al jefe de policía y a los titanes: "_Los cazaré uno por uno_".

Eso hizo que los aludidos aumenten las medidas de seguridad: Cámaras de vigilancia, guardaespaldas, armas personales, etc. Pero los titanes solamente pusieron los sensores de su Torre en alerta máxima: Lo que entrara disparaba una alarma que sonaba en toda la Torre y avisaba a los cuarteles de la policía.

Pero como en los días siguientes no pasó nada, la paranoia disminuyó un poco.

Eso era lo que le habían contado apresuradamente por teléfono. Le dijeron que habían descubierto algo importante pero que temían que las líneas estén intervenidas.

Días después le llegó una carta con un breve mensaje que decía "_Calle Washington 377_".

Temiendo que pase algo malo, y preocupada por la falta de información, Argent se encaminó a la ciudad.

Llegó un sábado a las 23:20 Hs. Ni bien descendió sobre el techo de un edificio intentó contactar con Starfire pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces decidió ir a la dirección que le habían dado.

Le tomó varios minutos localizar el lugar. Era un edificio con ladrillos a la vista y aspecto sucio. La puerta de madera estaba gastada y parecía que fue restaurada miles de veces.

Argent probó el picaporte y abrió con facilidad. No tenía llave ni traba. ¿Tenía que encontrarlo así o alguien ya había estado husmeando?

Atravesó el hueco y cerró cuidadosamente. La sala estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Caminó lentamente procurando no chocar con nada y siempre pasando una mano por la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz.

Al accionarlo se encendieron dos lámparas que colgaban del techo. A pesar de que se disiparon las sombras, el lugar seguía teniendo un aspecto siniestro.

La mesa que había en un rincón estaba cubierta de polvo al igual que unas sillas que se encontraban puestas contra un mueble viejo.

A unos metros de la mesa vio una escalera que llevaba a un piso superior, y en dirección opuesta vio lo que parecía ser una cocina.

Preguntándose que demonios era el lugar ese, se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Los escalones crujían con cada paso que daba. Llegó hasta el descanso y luego continuó subiendo.

Abrió la única puerta que había y entró en un salón oscuro que tenía todas las ventanas abiertas. Por ellas entraba la luz del exterior y el viento hacía ondear las cortinas.

Algo en su interior le dijo que estuviera alerta...

Desde donde estaba echó un vistazo rápido y vio una mesa con un teléfono al lado de una ventana.

A su derecha, no muy lejos, divisó un escritorio con cajones y una lámpara vieja encima.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y comenzó a abrir los cajones encontrando montones de hojas y sobres. Había agarrado un sobre amarillento que tenía escrito "_Argent_" con letra bastante prolija cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

Del sobresalto se le cayeron todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos, se volteó rápidamente y fijó su mirada en el teléfono.

¿Quién llamaría a un edificio ruinoso¿Serían los titanes para comprobar si había llegado¿Sería alguien desde un edificio frontal con un rifle de francotirador?

El corazón le latía rápidamente, pero se controló. Decidió ignorar al teléfono y revisar ese sobre que tenía su nombre.

Cuando lo levantó del suelo el teléfono dejó de sonar.

Simplemente para asegurarse miró hacia atrás y no vio nada sospechoso, con la excepción de ese objeto.

Volvió a concentrarse en el sobre. Rasgó una parte y sacó un papel con un breve mensaje: "_La ventana estará abierta. Debajo del sofá_".

Argent sonrió por un momento. Parecía una película de espías.

Abolló el papelito y lo tiró al suelo. Entonces comenzó a revisar todos los demás.

La mayoría eran facturas impagas y listas de compras. Encontró un informe policial sobre unos asesinatos hacía varios meses. Pero fuera de eso nada útil.

Su siguiente objetivo era ir a la Torre, porque la pista era más que clara.

Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio dejando las luces encendidas.

Se elevó en el aire y comenzó a buscar la Torre. No le fue difícil ubicarla.

Cuando se acercó vio una de las ventanas abiertas. Ingresó y encontró la sala a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna.

Al parecer no había nadie, estaba todo tan silencioso. Entonces hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió al sofá y lo echó hacia atrás con ayuda de sus poderes.

Vio entonces dos hojas con numerosas escrituras. Las levantó y se acercó a la ventana para poder leerlas.

La primera estaba escrita prolijamente, mientras que la segunda parecía haber sido escrita apresuradamente.

Comenzó a leer:

"_Hace unos meses hubo unos homicidios como te contó Starfire. Al parecer fueron cometidos por la misma persona que amenazó con matarnos a todos, pero después de eso no ocurrió ningún otro asesinato y todo pareció quedar ahí._

_Lo importante fue que luego interceptamos unas comunicaciones entre Slade y un tal Viktor. Comenzamos a investigar y averiguamos que Viktor es un científico._

_Intentamos establecer contacto con la Torre Este pero no respondió nadie, así que trabajamos solos._

_Dos días después hubo un asalto en una tienda de armas y fuimos a controlar la situación. Allí había un sujeto armado que disparó una sola bala contra Chico Bestia y lo hirió, pero también le anuló sus poderes durante una hora. Después de hacer eso el tipo intentó huir pero lo capturamos. Fue interrogado numerosas veces y nunca dijo nada. Se suicidó tres días después (o lo mataron)._

_Cyborg estuvo analizando la bala pero no pudo descifrar nada ya que los componentes químicos que contenía eran sumamente extraños y no encontramos ningún tipo de información._

_Obviamente lo relacionamos con Slade y Viktor, y Robin estuvo días enteros tratando de localizar alguna pista._

_Ahora ya sabemos donde están y vamos a ir a por ellos. Raven_."

Pasó la hoja y comenzó a leer la segunda.

"_Necesitamos que traigas toda la ayuda posible. La Torre Este ha sido exterminada. Viktor y Slade tienen armas muy peligrosas, pero a su vez están en la mira del mismo que mató a los seis criminales, al teniente y a la Torre Este. No sé cómo irá a terminar esto, sé que Starfire contactó contigo. El laboratorio está en las afueras de la ciudad, es un depósito de herramientas y materiales de construcción._"

Parecía como si la segunda hoja hubiese sido agregada después. Eso le daba la sospecha de que los titanes estarían en el laboratorio del tal Viktor. Secuestrados seguramente.

Argent se puso de pie y pensó cuál sería su siguiente movimiento: "¿Ir hasta el laboratorio¿O revisar la Torre?". Además teniendo en cuenta que había un tipo cazando a las personas, pero supuestamente él no sabría nada. No tenía por qué sentirse preocupada, el asesino ni sabe que ella está en la ciudad.

Argent pensó en el peligro que corrían los titanes si estaban capturados, pero también pensó que sería estúpido si entraba en territorio enemigo sin saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo buscando alguna enfermería donde pudieran haber guardado informes sobre esos químicos. No veía nada, por lo que regresó a la sala y comenzó a buscar algún interruptor. Con dificultad llegó hasta uno.

Estaba todo a oscuras. Intentó encender las luces pero no pasó nada.

"Esto no está bien". Pensó nerviosa. Comenzó a correr hacia la ventana para salir de la Torre.

Mientras corría surgió la culata de un arma de las sombras y le dio de lleno en la cara. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y se le nubló la vista.

Sólo veía oscuridad...


	2. El asesino

Oscuridad...

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Hizo un esfuerzo...

Aún parecía estar en el suelo de la sala. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo entumecido.

Todavía era de noche. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que quedó inconsciente?

Intentó incorporarse pero le costaba demasiado. De pronto empezó a sentir una especie de náusea.

-No te muevas.-Dijo una voz áspera desde las sombras.

"No puedo ni pensar con claridad y pretende que me mueva" pensó Argent. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió la boca y soltó algunas palabras.

-¿Dónde... estoy?-

Sintió pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó una voz agresiva.

Argent sintió como si algo avanzara por su garganta.

-¿Dónde es... toy?-

-Seguimos en la Torre. ¿Te sientes mal?. ¿Necesitas otra medicina?-

"¿Medicina?. ¿De qué mierda está hablando?" pensó confundida, mientras sentía martillazos en su cabeza y un sabor asqueroso en la boca.

-Entiendo que no te sientas muy bien. Pero es necesario.-

Argent giró lentamente hacia un costado y apoyó las manos en el suelo. Empezó a incorporarse muy despacio sintiendo como si los músculos se le rasgaran.

-No te recomiendo que te pongas de pie.-

De pronto Argent sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Sin poder evitarlo vomitó en el suelo y comenzó a marearse.

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, pero en ese estado dudo que vayas a contarme algo.-

Argent percibía la voz como si fuera muy lejana. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Despertó amarrada en una silla. No podía moverse y sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Trató de utilizar sus poderes para liberarse pero no pasó nada.

Empezó a asustarse y su mente se aclaraba. Vagamente recordaba lo que pasó en la Torre...

Comenzó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse, pero no lograba nada.

Estaba en una habitación con paredes de cemento sucio. Sobre ella había una lámpara que oscilaba chirriando y en una esquina vio un reflector apagado que apuntaba hacia ella.

No había nada más.

De pronto se abrió la pesada puerta que funcionaba como único medio de entrada y salida a esa habitación.

El individuo que ingresó llevaba botas negras, pantalones camuflados, una chaqueta negra y un pasamontañas del mismo color.

Argent tenía la mirada fija en el tipo ese, pero él estaba ocupado encendiendo el reflector y apuntándolo hacia la cara de la secuestrada.

-Muy bien. Espero que ahora podamos hablar.-Dijo sin mirarla.

Luego se acercó a su víctima y habló lentamente:

-Ahora mismo hay algo... recorriendo tus venas. Tus poderes están anulados. Y no intentes nada, porque todavía tengo más.-

-¿Qué?-

El secuestrador pareció molesto por la interrupción.

-Te preguntarás como un simple asesino tuvo acceso a esos químicos. Bueno, la respuesta no es muy rebuscada: Los robé. Se los quité a un tipo que estaba asaltando una tienda de armas, y segundos después llegaron los titanes a encargarse de su compañero. Tuve que matar a uno y llevármelo mientras los otros estaban entretenidos en la parte frontal. Me fui por detrás, subí a mi furgoneta y me largué.-

Argent estaba en silencio. Ahora sabía perfectamente con quién estaba.

Vio que el secuestrador sacaba unos papeles de su bolsillo. Eran los que ella había leído.

-Veo que tenemos la ubicación del laboratorio. Perfecto.-Dijo el asesino.

-Mataste a todos los de la Torre Este.-Murmuró Argent.

El otro levantó la mirada.

-Sí.-Afirmó fríamente.

Argent empezó a sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Me vas a... matar?-Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

El asesino caminó hasta ponerse detrás de ella, fuera de su visión.

-Quizás. Lo estoy pensando. Me puedes servir, y además tengo a uno te tus amigos en otra habitación.-Respondió.

Argent estaba preguntándose quién sería cuando la respuesta le llegó sin pedirla:

-Uno verde. Al principio se negó a hablar, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder. Él me dijo que vendrías, y me dio todos los detalles.-

-¿Lo mataste?-Preguntó Argent sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-No. Aún no. Porque ustedes dos pueden servirme para mi objetivo.-Contestó el secuestrador.

El asesino pasó caminando a su lado y salió por la puerta. Argent escuchó que echaba el seguro, y luego los pasos alejándose por lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Miró hacia las paredes, el techo, buscando una ventana o una rendija. Pero no había nada.

Minutos después escuchó que alguien quitaba el seguro y vio que la puerta se abría.

Esta vez el secuestrador traía una mochila en sus manos. Pasó a su lado sin mirarla y comenzó a trabajar en algo a sus espaldas.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?-Preguntó Argent.

-Si estás viva es porque para algo me servirás. De lo contrario ya te habría matado.-

Argent estaba en silencio. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no tenía noción del tiempo.

Estaba encerrada, pero no sabía desde hace cuanto ni tampoco sabía qué hora era.

-Listo.-Dijo de pronto el asesino.

El individuo se puso de pie y se desplazó hasta ver de frente a su víctima.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Argent sintió miedo.

-Tú y dos más van a cooperar conmigo. De lo contrario los mataré.-

-Pero... nos matarás de todos modos.-Contestó Argent.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te niegas?-Preguntó el secuestrador mientras sacaba una pistola.

Argent empezó a negar desesperadamente mientras tenía la mirada fija en el arma que se acercaba. Sintió el frío acero en su frente y empezó a llorar suplicando que no le haga daño.

El individuo retiró la pistola.

-Entonces quiero tu cooperación. Ahora te voy a trasladar a la otra habitación donde les hablaré a los tres. Si intentas escaparte o hacer alguna estupidez te mataré.-

Argent asintió. El asesino la desató y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Escuchó que él quitaba el seguro del arma.

-Muévete.-

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta. La abrió y continuó por el pasillo. Los pasos pesados del asesino la ponían nerviosa.

-A la derecha.-Indicó el secuestrador.

Argent abrió una puerta de color gris que tenía arañazos en su superficie.

Adentro estaban Chico Bestia y un calvo amarrados a sus respectivas sillas.

Había una silla vacía con sogas a los pies, y una mesa al lado con frascos y jeringuillas. Junto a ella se encontraba un armario de metal con aspecto de viejo.

-Siéntate.-Ordenó el asesino pero no la amarró, sino que caminó hasta la mesa y tomó dos jeringuillas.

Una de ellas la inyectó en Chico Bestia que pareció sufrir un mareo. La segunda se la aplicó a Argent.

"Otra vez esta maldita sensación" pensó mientras se le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza y sentía un sabor asqueroso en su boca.

-Ahora me van a escuchar.-Dijo el asesino mientras le ponía el seguro a su arma y la guardaba.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sus víctimas:

-Mi objetivo actual es matar a Slade y al Dr. Viktor, así que ustedes irán conmigo para que se encarguen de los guardias.-

Estaban en silencio.

-Si intentan pasarse de listos van a terminar como el que está metido en una bolsa negra en la habitación de al lado.-Amenazó el secuestrador.

Por un momento Argent pensó en atacar al tipo ahora que había puesto el seguro de su arma, pero él era mucho más grande. Y ella se había acostumbrado demasiado al uso de sus poderes, por lo que no era muy buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien. Tú, suéltalos.-Le ordenó a Argent.

Ella se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a liberar al calvo. El secuestrador había desenfundado su pistola y les apuntaba. Argent lo sabía, un sólo movimiento sospechoso y estaban muertos.

Afortunadamente el calvo no era estúpido. Se quedó en su lugar.

Luego liberó a Chico Bestia. Tanto él como ella sentían un molesto dolor en los huesos y en la cabeza.

El asesino caminó hacia la mesa de las jeringuillas, tomó varias y las colocó en unas cabidades especiales de su cinturón.

Chico Bestia tenía la mirada fija en Argent. Le recordaba a Raven...

El calvo miraba la puerta y al asesino alternativamente con los ojos desorbitados.

El secuestrador abrió el armario y sacó un fusil de asalto. Comenzó a prepararlo.

-¿Nosotros con qué lucharemos?-Preguntó el calvo con temor en la voz.

-Con los puños.-Contestó el individuo armado.

-Pero... si ellos tienen...-

-Silencio. No habrás pensado que yo les iba a dar un arma a cada uno de ustedes.-Dijo el asesino con tono burlón.

De pronto Argent se formuló una pregunta, y tuvo el valor de hacérsela al criminal:

-¿Por qué hace esto?-

-No te importa.-Contestó.

-Es que no lo entiendo... mataste criminales y titanes. Y ahora... ¿por qué?-Dijo Argent.

-No supondrás el típico y estúpido argumento de "quiero toda la ciudad para mí". No, no es eso. Yo los detesto a todos por igual.-

-¿Quién es tu enemigo?-Quiso saber Argent.

-Ustedes son mis enemigos. Slade también, y sabe que lo voy a matar. Ese es el motivo de la presencia del Dr. Viktor.-

-¿Quién es Viktor?-Preguntó Argent, y aunque ya sabía que era un científico, quería saber más.

-Ya lo sabes. Un científico.-Respondió el asesino mientras preparaba unos cargadores.

-¿Y por qué un científico?. ¿Por qué no un sicario o alguna otra persona?-

-Porque el tipo ese sabe cosas que pueden ayudar a Slade a protegerse mí. Viktor es el creador de la sustancia que ahora mismo tienes en tus venas.-

El asesino estaba listo. Les ordenó que salgan despacio y sin intentar nada.

-Vamos a ir en mi furgoneta. Cuando lleguemos más les vale seguir mis órdenes. Recuerden que esto también es una oportunidad. Si obedecen sin cuestionar nada los borraré de mi lista de objetivos.-

Caminaron hasta una puerta de salida. Afuera el cielo estaba aclarándose.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Por varias zonas había rejas y vehículos viejos estacionados.

A unos pasos de ellos estaba la furgoneta negra. Llegaron a ella y el secuestrador abrió la puerta trasera.

Los prisioneros ingresaron y se quedaron en silencio. Segundos después el vehículo arrancó...

-Continuará en la Parte 3-

Gracias por tu review Melissa. Si alguien más lo lee, deje su review. No hace falta estar registrado.


End file.
